Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo, formerly known simply as Jojo, is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls franchise. Jojo was once a trusted assistant of Professor Utonium, but he always made lots of messes, especially when the Professor was trying to create the perfect little girl. But thanks to Mojo pushing him, an inadvertent addition was made: a whole beaker of Chemical X, making three powerful girls. When the Professor pays attention to the girls, Jojo feels left out. The morning after the girls accidentally destroy Townsville, Jojo reads about them. That night, when the girls are lost and attacked by The Gangreen Gang, Jojo knocks them down and saves the girls. He uses words to show them how he "feels". He tricks the girls into using their powers to build a "Help-the-Town-and-Make-It-a-Better-Place Machine" (his future lair, actually) and give him some chemical X. He "rewards" them by taking them to the zoo, only to use a camera-disguised weapon to mutate all of the monkeys. Much later, after the Professor is released from prison (where he'd been put for creating the girls), and the girls try to show him the "good" they had done, it was shown that they had helped Jojo (then renaming himself "Mojo Jojo") get Townsville attacked, not only making the townspeople despise the girls even more than when they had innocently wrecked the town with a game of tag, but hurting the Professor. After the girls blast off into space, Mojo kidnaps the Professor. Role Personality Appearances in special episodes See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey The Powerpuff Girls Movie Gallery Category:Animals Category:Animated Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Primates Category:Villains from adaptations of television series Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Geniuses Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Outright Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Slavedrivers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Usurper Category:Extremists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:In love villains Category:Pets Category:Arrogant Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Evil Creation Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Envious Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Evil Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Friend of the hero Category:Slaveholders Category:Opportunists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Martial Artists Category:Zoopaths Category:Rich Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Size-Shifter Category:Villains who can fly Category:Empowered Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mutants Category:Depowered Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Killjoy Category:Dark Lord Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Trap Masters Category:Final Boss Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brother of hero Category:Honorable Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Stock Characters Category:Bombers Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogue Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Males Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Cartoon Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Video Game Villains